


To Love a Monster

by Dissonanita



Category: Monster (Movie)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: This story is based off of the Korean Movie Monster. Haven't seen it? Watch it. Its on Netflix.Tae-soo is a psychopathic murderer.Kira is a sweet American on vacation.What if she accidentally stumbles in Tae-soo while he is murdering someone?Now he is after her.She runs.She fights.He chases.He plans to kill.But something unexpected happens.





	To Love a Monster

A man sat on a stool in front of a pottery wheel. He shaped a simple vase.

He had black hair that hanged in his cold brown eyes. He wore black pants and was shirtless showing off his tattoos. They were rows of black lines. Some thick while some were not.

To some he was just some guy who was in to pottery.

But there were secrets behind those tattoos, the vases and those cold, enchanting eyes.

His name is Tae-soo.

He was a murderer for hire.

Uncaring.

Emotionless.

Best in the business.

A monster.


End file.
